The Experiments
by zigzagboom
Summary: A lab, four imprisoned experiments, four unwilling yet forced slaves. What are the Gundam Pilots going to do about this one? Exspeically when they find out their adopted child was once a part of their group? 2x5xOC 1x3x4 OCxOC OCxOC


-1"Fei-chan!!!" Duo's cheerful voice came from the small cellphone making people from the sidewalk look over. Wufei was walking in a crowd with the cell three inches from his ear to prevent him from going deaf.

"Yes Maxwell?" Wufei said while slowly putting the phone closer but still a bit father away incase of another shouting session.

"Fei-chan! The Lady says we all have to be at her office at…oh wait. Right now! So get your butt over here 'Fei!" Wufei made a face of confusion but still quickened his step.

"I'm on my way. But. Why?" He heard a pause on the other end and a rustle of papers

"Something about a mission. I think its going to be big. All the guys are coming too." His voice was serious. Wufei stepped up a bit more. Duo was never serious.

"Ok, I got it. Be there in three minutes." Wufei said a folded his cell closed and dashed into the crowd.

Later…

"A lab?" The five top Preventors all sat in a conference room with the Chief at the head of the table. Yellow folders sat in front of each man.

"Yes, it appears so. The thing is. It is believed to be the lab of the five Doctors. The ones that were your mentors." The five men looked up at her in a flash.

"It seems empty. But no one can get near it. The lab is protecting itself. It has multiple guns and is laden with bombs. One of our best stealth operatives were able to get close. But the door was covered in locks so they couldn't open it." She looked around the table.

"So I want you five to get in and disable all arms in the perimeter. You may bring whatever you see fit." The five nodded and stood.

"You all leave in two hundred hours." The filed out and went about their duties.

Later again…

"Ok guys, remember the plan. Duo and Heero go first and get in. Then Wufei, Trowa, and me go around the area to destroy the firearms." Quatre stood in front of the four giving out orders. The four took it.

"Ok, lets go then!" Duo shouted his gun bouncing with his braid on his back. Duo and Heero took off first around the corner. A large building stood before them. Completely black. On the far left they could see the other Preventors facing off the building. Not fairing too well. They remembered the files. Every inch of the place was covered in dangerous equipment except the door.

The two walked over slowly. Not having to doge anything. Or fight off anything. They came up too the door quickly without interference. Like Lady Une said. The door was covered in locks. The first they came across was a voice activator.

"Ok Hee-chan. Do your stuff!" He said leaning onto the wall. But before any of them could move a voice sounded.

"Duo Maxwell. Welcome." They froze as the door opened. Heero glared at Duo. He smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't me I promise!" He lifted his hand from the wall, revealing a palm scanner. The door closed five seconds after he took his hand off.

"Well, what do you make of that?" Duo said while peering at the thing. He then grabbed Heero's hand and pressed it to it.

"Oi!"

"Heero Yuy. Welcome." The door opened again. Duo smirked.

"I knew those old geezers would be good for something. Hey you think it would work for the others?!" He asked, well not really. Since he pulled his transmitter out the next second and ordered for the others to come.

"Duo! What happened!?" Quatre's came over to where they were standing. Trowa and Wufei right behind him. Guns in place. Duo smiled evilly and pulled Quatre's hand to the scanner.

"Quatre Raberba Winner. Welcome." Duo dropped the hand as they all looked dazed and took the chance to do Trowa's.

"Trowa Barton. Welcome." Again. Dazed. So Duo yet again did someone else and Wufei was the only one left.

"Wufei Chang. Welcome." Wufei grabbed his hand away and pulled Duo's hand with his.

"Ok Duo we get it!" Quatre looked around. The guns had stopped firing at them.

"Ok. So we know the doctors planed to have us find this place. Change of planes. We all go in and disable the place." They all nodded and Heero opened the door again. Which had closed after five seconds. They all went in and saw that the building inside was covered in a layer of dust. The walls were all white as well. They had to stop for a second to get their gaze back.

"Split up. Radio if you find something." Quatre ordered and took off down a hall. The others followed his directions and went down different halls.

Duo padded down the hall and turned a corner. To see. Dead bodies and lots of them. He took out his transmitter and talked into it.

"Um, Guys? Am I the only one seeing dead people?"

"No Duo. Their everywhere." Came Wufei's calm voice.

"Ok. Just making sure." He quickly stepped over a dead man in a white coat and rushed over to the other side.

"Come to the west corridor. I think I found something." Heero's voice came from their transmitters. They soon found themselves in a room that had a large computer on the wall. Heero sat in front of the monster. Calmly disabling the weaponries. They all took different computers. There were five. Each for each doctor they guessed. About ten minutes of silence except the sound of keys before someone spoke.

"Hey. Is O the only one with these files on 06, 07, 08, and 09?" Wufei sounded from the end of the row of computer. They all leaned over to look at him.

"No, seems they were doing a joint experiment on it." Quatre sounded from his computer as he looked at the files.

"You think they were done on some kind of animals?" Duo asked looking at the ones on his computer.

"Possible." Heero said from his. Wufei stood.

"I'm going to check it out. Their holding the experiments here still. I just hope they aren't dead." Duo shoot a look at him.

"I'm coming too." He stood and walked over to his lover.

"Right. Keep in contact." Quatre said not even looking. To engrossed in the files.

"Got ya Q." Duo said while turning the corner.

Somewhere else…

"Some ones coming 07." A soft voice came from the left side. Red eyes were peering at the only door in the room. On the right side a body curled up father to the middle person. The middle person rubbed both backs.

"Don't worry 9. I'll take care of them." The dull lights weren't enough to see the boy relaxed immensely. The middle stood and pulled the two to each other.

"Stay down." 09 was shaking. The other pulled the boy into his lap rubbing his back in slow circles.

"Its ok 09. 07 will take care of us." They both watched as the older one stood in front as the door opened. The first thing that happened was that the three were temporarily blinded. It had been a long time since they had seen light so bright. But then 07 growled. They could now see each other a lot better.

07 was half tiger demon. No one knows where he came from but the doctors found him on the streets of L2 and brought him here. He has a long orange tail that's stripped with black. He also has rounded ears on his head. His hair is orange. Since he's a demon he has claws and fangs. His eyes are yellow with black slits. No one knows how old he is, but the doctors guessed he was about 17 from his appearance.

08 the one on the left, is well. Special. He has eyes that can see though walls. He can see though anything, except cotton. The doctors took a long time to figure that out. The whole room has a layer of cotton to prevent him from seeing what's going on, on the outside. He has white hair. His eyes are white except his pupil which is black. But when he uses his ability they turn pupil less. His age is 16. The doctors took him from his home when he was ten. His home used to be a cell on L2 because he was found guilty of killing his parents. Which of course wasn't true.

Lastly is 09. He our main character. He can run up to 65 mph. Like a cheetah. The doctors never figured out how it was possible. But he is overly scared of anything and everything. If more then five people are in the room(besides 07 and 08), he tends to hyperventilate. He has excellent hearing too. He has flaming red hair that goes down his back till his butt. His eyes are red as well, they turn black too if he's scared enough. He is 15 years old. The doctors found him while he was being rapped by a group of men. He was about five years old then.

Each has circle scars on their necks, wrists, and ankles. They each also have their own scars in other places.

07 stood growling at the two new people in the room. Protecting his "friends". One took a step in.

"Stay back!" He said before growled again. 09 had his face buried in 08's chest. They all wore nothing except plain long white drawstring pants. The one with a long braid put his hands up in front of his chest showing that they were empty.

"Whoa there. We aint here to hurt ya." 08 looked up from his caring of 09. His eyes turned completely white as he looked at the intruders.

"They have two guns each. Three knives on the braided one. A sword on the back of the black one." He said to 07 before going back to calm 09. The two took another step into the room. 07 growled louder. But when they reached a point in the room, panels on the wall opened and long robotic arms came out. Grabbing each boy and pulling them to the wall. Soon each boy stood with heavy collar, ankle chains, and wrist chains. Against the wall, three feet from each other. The only one who fought against it was 07. As he always did. The chains were loose enough where they could move around. They could sit or stand if they choose.

Three panels on the ground opened and three computers came up. Each holding information on the boy it was positioned in front of.

The two at the door stood in shook. Then the braided one pulled out a device and spoke into it.

"Guys. I think you might want to come over here." Surprising the three against the wall, the thing spoke back.

"What's the matter Duo?" The braided one spoke into the thing again while the black haired one walked up to the computer in front of 08.

"We found the docs experiments. I think they might need our help." The three "experiments" soon heard the sound of more people running down the hall towards their cell. 09 starting breathing faster. He sat on the ground and pulled his legs up to him, trying to be as far from the door as possible.

"What's up Duo?" A blond haired boy came though the door and looked at the braided one. He then spotted the three tied to the wall and gasped. 07 stood in a defensive position. His tail was swishing wildly, taking quick worried glances at 09 who's eyes had glazed over. 08 stood as far towards 09 as he could. Trying to calm him by making soft sounds and whispering comfort to him.

"What's going on?" The black one was still busy on the computer.

"I don't think its wise to let the tiger over there go." He said pointing at 07. The black one started over to 09's computer and saw how he stopped breathing.

"It seems this one has a high fear of people." He said changing course, taking a cautious step towards 09.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!" 07 shouted from his side. Desperately pulling on the chains to get to 09 and attack the new intruders. 08 just glared hotly at the black one.

"Its ok. We wont hurt you." The blond said from the door. Behind him they could now see two more. 07 just glared at him and continued to pull at his restraints. It was a good thing that the chains were made for him. Or he would have broken though a long time ago.

"That's what they all said." 08 whispered to himself. The black haired one was walking slowly up to 09. Who stiffened more with every step he made. When the black one reached 09 he placed a hand on his shoulder. 09 stopped breathing again.

"We wont hurt you. You have to breath." By now the braided one was working on the computer in front of 07. While one of the others that was in back of the blond had gotten though and was walking towards 09's computer. 09 was on the brink of fainting. The black haired one starting petting 09's hair slowly, as an attempt to calm him.

"Don't touch him!" 07 shouted at the black one. The one at 09's computer was typing like the wind and then a second later the chains on 09 came off. But he didn't move. The black one pulled him to stand. Pulling off his jacket and pulled it around the smaller fram. 09 started shaking in the black ones grasp. He pulled away quickly and in a flash was by 08's side burring his face in his chest again. The newcomers stood in shook. The just saw the boy almost disappear because he was so fast. All of these boys must have been either modified by the doctors or were being researched.

"Are you alright?" 08 was rubbing 09's back and making cooing sounds to try and calm him. The boy just nodded and hugged 08 around the neck. 09 is the smallest of the three so 08 pulled him into his lap to cradle. 07 gave a sigh of relief. The braided one suddenly laughed.

"I think you just got rejected 'Fei." He said though his teeth. The black one glared at his partner. 07 then asked something that all the three prisoners wanted to know.

"What do you want with us?" He said glaring. The blond stepped up.

"We were ordered to destroy this place. Or at least disarm it. The building itself has been causing problems for the surrounding community." 07 and 08 looked at each other.

"I thought we were in space." 08 shrugged.

"We were the last time I saw." The one that released 09 spoke.

"When was the last time you were brought out." 07 answered.

"Never. Last time was when they brought us here. 08 can see though the walls when he goes out." The blond spoke.

"So you've lived here for how long?" 07 shrugged.

"Beats me. Been too long to know." The one that was still outside of the door spoke.

"When was the last time you came in contact with the doctors or anyone else?" 08 answered this time after sharing a look with 07.

"If we had to guess, we would think about two years." The five at the door gapped.

"Two years!? How did you survive?!?" The braided one spoke. 07 pointed at the panels that lined the walls.

"They feed us once a week. Whether we want it or not." 08 spoke.

"You still didn't answer our question. What do you want with us?" The blond stepped forward again.

"You'll have to come with us. We were ordered to destroy this place after we found all the necessary information."

"Who are you? Not just anyone can get in and out of this place." 07 asked.

"We are Preventors. We are also former apprentices of the doctors who looked after you." The five saw how the three in front of them froze at the word "apprentices" and "doctors".

"You're the former apprentices of the doctors?" He kept his voice soft and barely hearable. 09 finally spoke for once his head poking from over 08's shoulder. The five nodded. 07 sighed, deeply.

"We were hopping you wouldn't come." The five looked at him confusingly.

"You mean. They didn't tell you?" 08 asked noticing the odd looks they were getting. The braided one looked at him.

"No, what are you talking about?" 09 was now peering at each one curiously.

"The doctors made slaves for you. But one got away and one died. 09 belongs to 05. I belong to 04. And 08 belongs to 01." 07 said while sitting down to pick at his wrist cuff. He then chuckled and gazed at 08 smiling.

"Ya hear that 08? He said "looked after"." 08 soon joined him and laughed a bit.

"What do you mean? They were weren't they?" Asked the blond. Now even 09 was giggling a bit. 08 answered his question.

"No. Never. They trained us. Remember? 07 said the doctors _made_ slaves for you? They trained us here. We don't know anything besides how to take care of our Masters." 07 spoke up smirking wildly.

"And how to please them." He smirked as the blond blushed.

"So which one of ya is 04?" 07 said looking at the five boys. The blond blushed deeper.

"Well. Found him. Wonder which one is yours 08." 08 nodded and looked at them. The blond went over to 08's computer and the one at the door went to 07's.

"We'll release you now. We have to be back at our headquarters soon. We'll take you there." After a good one minute the chains holding 07 and 08 came off. As soon as the came off 07 rushed over to 08 and 09 and wrapped his arms around the two. His tail also wrapped around 08's leg.

"Are you two alright?" He asked after giving each a kiss on the check. 09 smiled lightly at him and nodded. 08 just gave him a kiss back.

"Lets go." The one who released 09 that had messy hair told us. Leading his others out the door. 08 looked at 07 speaking in a language only they knew.

"Oh, right. I'll get it. 04!" 07 called the blond.

"Yes?" The blond poked his head back into the room. 07 looked a bit timid as he spoke.

"Um. The doctors said that when you guys came to get us. They said that you guys have to get some stuff from over there." 07 pointed at a panel on the wall. They watched as 04 called back 01 and 05. Then all three went over and pulled open the panel to find a palm scanner. 01 as they figured out was the messy haired one. Put his hand on the scanner.

"Clarification. Heero Yuy accepted." A panel opened next to where 08 had stood. He went over while 04 went next.

"Clarification. Quatre Raberba Winner accepted." Like what happened when "Heero" did it a panel opened next to where 07 had stood.

"Clarification. Wufei Chang accepted." A panel next to 09's station opened. While he went over Heero asked something.

"What is this?" He pulled out a pink devise with a long pink cord attached to it. A little small round thing was at its end(ahm. Not going to say what this is, nor am I going to elaborate on it). Quatre looked and as soon as he saw it his face turned a deep shade of red. 07 opened his mouth to tell him.

"Its something that you use while having s-" His mouth was covered by a very embarrassed Quatre.

"Its something. I'll tell you later." 07 still had his arms around 08 and 09. So when 09 saw that Quatre was close he ran again ending up at the other side of the room in a second. A bit close to where Wufei was.

"09." 08 called the frightened boy. Before the other two could get to him Wufei stepped in their way. 09 looked up at him from where he sat against the wall, his legs pulled up to his body again.

"You are 05?" His voice was timid and soft. Like bells. Wufei nodded holding out a hand to the boy. He took it slowly pulling his hand back a couple times before finally putting his hand in the others.

"Master." 09 looked into Wufei's eyes. Clear loyalty shown in his eyes, all signs of fear gone. Wufei shook his head.

"No. My name is Wufei, you will call me that." 09 nodded and looked at him for an order.

"Come. We have to go. We still have to contact Une about this." Wufei pulled out a bag from the compartment that was hidden by the panel before. He took 09 by the hand and pulled him out of the room, since he didn't move himself. 07 and 08 went right behind 09 while Quatre and Heero followed behind the small group.

When they reached the control room, everything was all set and ready to go. Duo stood leaning against the wall, fiddling with his jacket. Trowa was randomly checking over the computers to see if they missed anything. When they walked in Duo jumped from the wall and up to the six. He came up with a smile and then started talking.

"We found more information about 'experiments' the docs. Were doing." Trowa flashed a disk from his pocket at them before Duo spoke again.

"Turns out they still kept the experiment that 'died'. Its still here in the lab somewhere." Trowa picked up where he left off.

"It is also state here that the experiment never really 'died' but was put into a comatose state. Some reason that is unknown at the moment." Wufei look back at the three they found. The three's faces were grim. The others noticed as well but a silent agreement between the five kept them silent. They knew that. But didn't want to say it.

"Do we have enough time to find it?" Quatre suddenly asked breaking the odd silence. Duo looked at his watch.

"Yea, but we need to contact Une." Heero pulled out his communicator. While Trowa pulled up the layout of the building on the computer.

"She said we have five hours. She wants us all out soon though. Something's wrong, the outside firearms haven't gone off." Duo immediately hopped onto one of the other computers and started typing again.

"I'll check the program here." Heero sat and started typing as well.

"I'll help." Were his only words. Trowa was currently printing the layout from the computer. Quatre and Wufei were checking their weapons. 07, 08, and 09 was in a corner away from the five. 07 had took up the protective stance again and was sitting in front of the two with an hand holding onto 08's. 08 was sitting protectively around 09 with his arm around his waist. While 09 sat there staring at the five while occasionally letting his hand brush 08's. His other was resting on 07's knee. They had sat when Duo had started talking.

They didn't want anything to do with 010. They knew why he was put to sleep. Or into comatose like the guy said. They knew that if they did anything like what 10 did… they would be in the same position as 010. They doctors had used him as an example.

"Do you guys know anything about the other experiment?" Wufei had walked up to them staring down at them. 09 curled up, looking at his feet. Wufei didn't miss the haunting look of dread in his eyes though. It made him worry even more. 08 averted his eyes looking at his and 07's joined hands. 07 just stared blankly at him.

"Well?" 09 looked up timidly not meeting his eyes. His voice came soft and barely reaching his ears.

"010 was punished… for doing something wrong. He's still being punished. Constantly. Its been five years since we last saw him…" Wufei's eyes went wide as he heard the information and ran to talk to the others. 09 curled up letting his head sink into 08's neck. 10 had tried to run away one day. He didn't get far. After they caught him, he was punished severely. But then he kept disobeying the doctors. Refusing to take shots, breaking off things that they put into him, _**hitting **_the doctors. They finally gave up and gave him the worst punishment they could. Nightmares, horrifying dreams they made based off memories of his past that haunts him. They could still hear his screams when they slept sometimes. It was terrifying.

"Can you lead us to where it is? We only know the layout of the building. We can't find any information about where it is." Duo asked quietly for once. They watched as the three boys freeze. None of them moved. After ten minutes Wufei sighed and gave up. He stepped towards the three while the four behind him watched.

"I _order_ you guys to tell us where it is. We have to leave soon." The pilots saw the three flinch before 07 stood along with 08. 09 sat with his head on his knees with his arms wrapped around them. 09 gave 08 a glance and 08's eyes went pure white. He looked around the room once before stopping. His eyes went wide and became drenched in tears. His voice was cracked a bit when he spoke.

"He's about three corridors down and in the third room to the left." 07 pulled 08 into his chest and chocked sobs were heard soon after. 09's arms tightened around his knees his eyes turned black. The five former pilots looked at them, their eyes wide. They truly didn't know anything about what happened. 07 heard Quatre whisper to Wufei.

"Stay here with them. Make sure they don't leave as well." Wufei nodded and the other four left.

&&&

"I wonder if its as bad as they think it is?" Duo asked while pulling at his backpack. The boys reaction to the other experiment put them on edge. They weren't sure what to except anymore.

"I don't know. But they know more then we do." They finally reached where 08 had directed them. A locked door blocked their way. But a palm scanner was at the side of the door. Heero placed his hand on it and the door opened.

In the room was deadly quite. Pitch black except for the small amount of light that came from the door. Quatre felt around the wall and found a switch, turning it on the room filled with blinding white light. For a second they were blinded but when they gained their sight back.

They wished they hadn't.

In a chair in front of them was a body. Strapped by the wrists, neck, and ankles. Blood covered almost every inch of the boy. They could tell it was a boy, he was completely naked. His eyes were closed and his breathes only visible if you squinted. Wires were attached to his head and other places on his body. Heero was the first to recover and ran over.

Before he could reach the boy his eyes snapped open. Black pearls stared at them. A scratchy voice barely managed to reach their ears.

"Who are you?" The voice was still full of fight. Even if the body wasn't. The edges of his eyes were red. A long red cut was visible on his right cheek. Another on his left. Like someone had dragged it slowly across. Along his chest in a straight red line was another cut. This one deeper and poorly taken care of. They didn't even think anyone bothered to take care of it. White puss was dried around the edges. Like as if someone probably put salt on it to make it hurt more. The blood on his entire body seemed to be painted on. There were layers of caked dried blood. The room was scented with it. For a while they wondered if it was even possible to survive something like this.

They saw more and more cuts as they stepped forward. A lot were healing so slow they could still see the blood dripping a bit.

"We're here to help." Heero announced while taking another step forward. The boy made a sound as if he was amused, the tiny smile that crossed his lips proved it though.

"As if. If you're here to bother me then hurry up and get it over with already. I'm trying to sleep." Heero stepped forward and started pulling off the wires attached to his head, while being careful not to rip it. Quatre came forward as well and pulled out the first aid kit he kept. Trowa went over to the small computer on the table next to the boy. While Duo started pulling off the restraints that held him. The boy just sat there with wide eyes. It was the first time in seven years anyone didn't hit him or yell when he made a rude remark.

"010!" A voice from the door and a figure ran into the room. 07 appeared at 10's side and was nearly crying while holding onto his hand.

"07?" The other just nodded his face was buried in his own hands. A bit later 08 came in while 09 was following right behind, his eyes looking downward the whole time like they had been yelled at. Wufei came in a bit later holding their things on his back and in his arms.

"How?" 010 suddenly asked. 07 looked up, his eyes still drenched in tears. But his voice was cheerful as he said his next words.

"Their our Masters! They've finally come to get us!" A small smile went across 07 as he gazed at the other. 010 finally realized what was going on and looked at the five new people with wide eyes. His breathing became rapid. Quatre caught on what was going on in the kids head and looked into his eyes.

"We aren't here to hurt you. We didn't even know you guy existed till a while ago. We're only here to help." 010 looked at 08 and 09, seeing them both nod made him relax a bit. But he then asked a question.

"You didn't know about us?" Trowa shook his head while still gazing at the lit screen of the computer in front of him.

"The doctors died a while ago. We're here on a mission from the Preventor organization." 010 looked at him for a while trying to see if he was lying. After a while he gave up and nodded.

"Fine. I believe you." He paused a bit and then asked another question. "Which one of you is 03?" Trowa froze at the sound of his former pilot number. 010's eyes went right to him, his eyes narrowed.

"Your different from what I expected." Trowa relaxed a bit and continued typing on the small computer. Quatre and Heero cleaned him up as best as they could, while Trowa pulled up what he could about the new boy. When they were done with him he still had a few open cuts that were finally going to heal properly and a couple nasty bruises were seen, after the blood was washed away.

When the boy stood it amazing the five Gundam pilots that he could stand at all. But the boy turned out the be the tallest of the four they found. 07 had finally stopped crying and was just standing with 08 and 09, after being told to wait while 010 was being cleaned up. His eyes were red and a bit puffy. As 010 stood the three were by his side in an instant. For a few minutes they talked together in low voices. Though it looked like 09 wasn't even talking at all since his mouth moved so fast when he even did say something.

Heero stood patiently to let the four catch up. He could tell that Duo was anxious to get out side again. The reek of death was everywhere in this place. He could tell his other comrades were also getting anxious. The smell was bringing up bad memories for all of them. Yet, the four survivors acted as if they were perfectly fine. Even the new one, 010. Like there weren't any dead bodies littering the floor right outside the door. Like there weren't any patches of blood covering some parts of their bodies and the walls. It made you wonder if they've ever seen what the real outside world was like.

Beep, Beep The sound of the five Preventor radios went off. None of the five noticed the flinch of the four in front of them.

"We have to leave now." Heero announced pulling up his gun into his hand. Better safe then sorry right?

"Right. You guys can catch up later. First we need to get out of here disable the outside arms and then destruct the base." Quatre started his first list of orders, the other four Preventors listened carefully to their team head.

"We also need to make sure to get these four to Sally as soon as we get out. That'll be our first objective. After securing them with Sally we can finish off the base." Quatre finished while also putting away the first aid kit. The other four mentioned were all huddled in a corner of the room. It was to be expected. The room was freezing. It was quite a miracle that the four hadn't already died at the hands of the cold.

"Are you four ready to go?" Wufei was already prepared and walked up to the four. 09 took a timid step forward to him. But 08 pulled him back and wrapped his arms around his waist. 010 was fiddling with 07's ears, which flicked every time he touched the white hairs of the inside of the ear. 010 also had an arm wrapped loosely around 07's waist. Somewhere in Wufei's mind screamed "Harem!"

010 was the one that answered his question. Not even looking at him.

"We're ready dear _master_." His voice was filled with sarcasm. No wonder this boy was punished a lot. He had a sharp tongue. Wufei spared him a glare and threw him a coat, long enough to cover his coughfamily jewels. Before he addressed them.

"Come along then. Try stay with us and don't fall behind. Stay behind Duo and I." He turned sharply before heading over to where Duo was standing ready. He could hear the sound of their feet as they all started walking to be behind him. Quatre and Trowa were going first to scout in case they had missed anything. While Duo and Wufei led the four with Heero watching their backs.

The walk to the front door that they came in was quite. 09 was being watched over closely by 010, who remembered that he didn't like human contact very much. So he kept an arm around his shoulders the whole way out. 07 and 08 kept to the front of the two while looking back every couple minutes to check on 09.

After a while of silent walking a quite beeping sound came from Heero. So they all stopped as he pulled out his transmitter.

"Yuy." He spoke calmly into the small device.

"Yuy. I want you all out of there now. Have you set the self-destruct sequence yet?" A woman's commanding voice came from the transmitter. Surprising yet again the four survivors. Before Heero could answer, Quatre came from a hall on their right closely followed by Trowa and was given the device.

"Winner here. We haven't found the right computer to finish it off. But we did find four survivors. We're bringing them out now. One is heavily hurt, have Sally ready for when we get there. I want him cleaned up as soon as we get there. Also have most personal away by the time we get out there. The four haven't been in contact with others for over two years." Quatre stopped speaking and the woman's voice came from the device again.

"Two years?" Quatre sighed before speaking back.

"It seems that the four were being experimented on by the doctors. That's the reason why their in bad shape. But they managed to find food here. We can find out more after their all fixed up and healed. For now I want the four put under my care until we can find suitable homes for them."

"Homes?" 09 was peeking from over 08's shoulder after he had been pushed behind him and 07, with 010 covering the rear; blocking any view of him, after the three had heard the voice from the device Quatre held. Wufei spoke up from Duo's side.

"A home. Have you ever had one before?" 07 growled at the five surrounding him and his 'friends'.

"Of course not. We've never even had families before. The doctors took us from the streets after our families died or abandoned us. So we either have none or little memory of them." You could see Quatre and Duo visually flinch. The other three held a heavy sadness in their eyes. The voice from the device broke the silence.

"We'll have everything ready. Just get out here." With that the voice died out and the device went blank and lifeless again.

"So what now?" 07 said calmly even though the still gloomy words hung in their heads. Quatre finally gained enough courage and spoke up giving orders yet again.

"Ok, like I said before. We get out. Leave you four with Sally and her medical team, and we come back. Destroy the place and then go in for debriefing with Une" The four other pilots nodded while the four survivors stood there acting like they listening.

"Fine, Trowa and I will go first again. You guys know what to do." The other four pilots nodded and Quatre and Trowa went first keeping two meters ahead of them. The rest fell into position and started walking slowly toward the door leading out of the damned place.

Everything was quite, no one made a sound. Even the four experiments, which stunned the pilots quite a lot. It took a lot of practice to keep quite in a place where there wasn't any sound to begin with.

"Ok. When we go out. I'm their still trying to get the building from hurting citizens so we need to make sure to keep out of their way. Also out of the way of the buildings fire range. We don't want to get you guys anymore hurt then you already are." The four nodded at their current 'guardians'. They currently stood at the entrance that the pilots had come in from. The white halls had gained some color somehow and looked like a light red color. The five pilots stopped and stared at the walls. Wondering all at the same time:

'Why the hell is the color different?!' On the other hand the other four just watched them amused. After a good minute Duo turned and looked at them confusion written plainly over his face.

"Why is the color different from when we came? It was white before!" 07's face was changing color rapidly in humor. 08 stood there laughter just glittering in his eyes. 09 let a small chuckle pass his small lips. But 10 burst out laughing at them and answered their question.

"The building has its own function. It'll changing according to its mood. Or to the people's moods in a certain perimeter." The five formor pilots just stared at him, disbelief written on their faces. Obviously not believing him. So he continued on.

"The Doctors worked on it for a long time. Something about having more color in their working place. The color changes to the mood of the people, I guess you could call the building a mood ring. Let me guess, when you guys came in you were confused on why the door opened for you?" The five openly showed their shook and just nodded.

"Right, that means the walls would have been white. White means confused, frustrated, or bored. So now since you guys are all excited or something. Or it might be us. The walls turned red." They all nodded and went back to study the walls. Quatre turned looking at the now bored boys.

"Do you know how this works? Is there some kind of program in the walls?" 07 shrugged but answered.

"We don't know. They were just bragging about it one day when 10 was still training with us. I think it was O who decided to make it. He thought the place was too dull and convinced the other doctors to actually put time into it. I think he said it was some kind of mirage." The blond pilot nodded accepting the answer.

"Is there a way we can get it?" 07 and 010 gave him a curious look. 08 had started to fiddle with 09's hair standing behind the two bigger companions.

"Yea, if you looked hard enough. I think they had it one of the front rooms. We've never been let over there or here for that matter. So we have no idea where it is." 010 answered tapping his chin with his finger. The Quatre and Duo exchanged glances. The other three looked like it was something that happened quite a lot.

"It could make a lot of money…" Duo started.

"Interesting to study…" Quatre continued. Wufei sighed while Trowa and Heero looked like they were desperate for someone to stop the two. When they had finished thinking. 09 had a long braid tied off with a strip of white cloth ripped from someone's pants. 08 was toying with it and talking quietly with 09. 07 was being licked in his ear by 010 who had gotten his arms around his waist and pulled him up to his chest. 07 was trying in vain to prevent moans from coming out, and almost failing.

"Ok. We're coming back for it. As soon as we get these four in Sally's care." Quatre stated leaving no room for arguments. Duo quickly agreed and headed for the door. The walls had turned into a bright yellow shade showing that Quatre and Duo had been thinking quite a lot. The other four pilots followed their comrades lead and headed for the door. Heero went to the back though to watch the four boys.

"When we get outside we'll have to run. Are you all ready?" They all nodded agreeing to Quatre's orders.

"Ok go!" The group burst though the doors and were soon heading past the sound of gun fire and the smell of smoke which hung heavily in the air next to the building. 10 was laughing the entire way, shouting something about their fighting an intelligent building and just like a movie. In a few minutes they saw a white pitch tent up ahead. A lady with long brown hair stood at its entrance. She looked shocked at them when they got close enough to see. Well, seeing a boy with a tail and ears isn't something you see everyday, nor is seeing a boys with cloud white and flaming red hair. The women covered her shock expertly and met them half way.

"Well, it seems you really did find something in there." She lifted her eyebrow at the state of each boy. They seemed fine.

"Was there anything else alive in there?" Duo shrugged.

"Didn't find anything that would be able to actually live. I saw a salamander with a stick though its head that was still alive. Didn't think anyone would care for that." Wufei made a face of disgust as he thought of a lizard with a stick up its brains.

"Nobody was alive in there. Only these four. Have Sally check them now. We can go over what happened later. I also want these four to be put under our protection. It seems that the doctors had a project going with them. They were picked off the streets so we have no clear references of where they came from. We will have to go into it later." Quatre had stepped forward an clearly told the others what they were going to do. Surprising the women quite a lot since she was used to being the one giving the orders. From in the tent a women with shorter brown hair came out, she wore a white coat like every other doctor would. So naturally, the four freaked out thinking she was a lab assistant coming to retrieve them again.

07 growled and his eyes flashed as he glared at the women. 010 pushed 08 and 09 behind him and glared himself. But before either party could react a young man ran into the clearing wearing a Preventor uniform. Long hair was tied into a high pony tail and swung behind his head as he ran in, lavender eyes were wide open and staring at the four newcomers. He had a small build and seemed too young to be a Preventor.

Then almost as soon as he came in all eyes were on him. But as all eyes were on him four were suddenly wide with surprise and other seven with confusion. 07 broke the silence shouting at the young man and giving him quite a scare.

"06!"


End file.
